Speedy the Galactic Guardian
by AntBoy1
Summary: Spin off of Flash the fastest avenger: Iris west story. Thea and William get sent to space to save them from the end of the world. now they must work with the guardians of the galaxy to protect all life in the galaxy. second story in the 'flash fastest avenger alive: Iris west story' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Earth-1, Arrow lair.

"What is the weird light show, Hoss?" Rene asks Oliver.

"Barry called, says that a man who boasted his intelligence, the 'Thinker', plans to steal the intelligence of everyone on the planet with these satellites admitting dark matter all over the planet to whip away the intelligence from everyone else," Oliver explains.

"Is that even possible?" Curtis asks.

"Certainly possible, Caitlin and Cisco think it is and they are some of the smartest people on the planet," Oliver says.

"So, Hoss, what are we going to do?" Rene asks.

"Thea, William, forgive me," Oliver pleads.

"For wh?" Thea asks but was interrupted by her brother firing a sleeping dart into her and Williams necks.

They both fall to the ground. "Oliver, what the hell is going on with you?" Felicity asks.

"Barry gave me this breach opener but it can only take two at a time and takes twenty-four hours to recharge which we don't have, I am going to send them to another earth far out of the thinkers hands and we are going to take them down but this is a safety percussion," Oliver says.

"Don't you think you should let them decide?" Rene asks to which Oliver shakes his head.

"No, they wouldn't go without me," Oliver says with a tear running down his check.

Oliver places a loving kiss on both of their foreheads. He puts Thea in her suit which he kept down here in case she changed her mind. He then opened the breach and put their unconscious bodies through it. "Let's stop the Thinker," Oliver says.

Scene change, earth 199999, Xandar, Thea P.O.V.

I wake up next to William. "Where are we," William asks me.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Is dad died," William asks.

"I don't know," I answer.

"What are we going to do," William asks.

"Stay close behind me, we need to figure out where we are," I say and William nods.

We look around and we see all this advanced technology. We see people everywhere. "Thea, is that a tree and a raccoon," William asks as he points at a tree humanoid drinking out of a fountain and a raccoon standing on two legs.

"This day keeps getting weirder," Thea mutters.

Me and William continue to look around and we see a green woman talking with a guy in a red jacket. "What do you think is going on," I ask.

"I don't know, maybe someone here could help us," William suggests.

We see the green woman and the man in a red jacket start to fight. A giant tree puts the man in the red jacket in a bag. I shot an arrow at the which exploded on impact. "What is going on," I ask.

The green woman attacks the alien tree. The green woman cuts the trees hands off and then walks over the bag and opens it for the man in the red jacket to blast her. The man in the red jacket runs away. The raccoon blasts energy at the man in the red jacket which knocked him out. I shoot an arrow which releases these ropes that tie around the raccoon. These tractor beams from star shaped spacecrafts levitate me, William and the tree. I drop my bow. "Well if it isn't star prince," one of the men from the spacecrafts says to the man in the red jacket.

"Star-lord," the man in the red jacket corrects.

"Oh, sorry lord, I picked this guy up a while back, he had a codename," the man from the spacecraft says to another man.

"Come on, it is an outlaw name," Star-lord says.

"Relax it is cool to have a codename, it is not that weird," the man from the spacecraft says.

Scene change.

The man from the space craft stands in front of the green woman. "Gamora, surgically modified and trained as a living weapon, the adopted daughter of the mad titan, Thanos, recently, Thanos lent her and her sister out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that they are working together," the man says.

He presses a machine and now is looking at the raccoon. "Subject 89P13, a result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form," the man says before he presses the button again.

Now the man is looking at the tree. "What the hell," the man's partner says.

"They call him Groot, a humanoid plant, that has been travelling with 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle," the man says before pressing the button again.

Now the man was in front of Star-lord. "Peter Jason Quill from terra, raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers," the man says as Peter points his rude finger up.

"Lead by Yondo Udonta," the man says.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know how this machine worked," Quill says.

The man presses the button again and now is in front of me and William. "Two unknown life forms, very similar to terrains but have some differences, who are you," the man says.

"Thea, Thea Queen and this is my nephew, William Clayton," I say.

"Where are you from," the man asks.

"Earth," I say.

"Please this is one big misunderstanding, we were lost and when we saw the fight going on I tried to stop it," I explain.

"I am sorry miss, I can't let you and your nephew go, I don't have that authority," the man says.

"What a bunch of A-holes, transport all six to the Kyln," the partner says.

"I guess most Nova corps want to uphold the law but these ones here are corrupt and cruel but hey, that is not my problem, I have escaped twenty-two prisons, this one ain't no different, you are lucky those girls, the kid and the brads showed up cause otherwise me and Groot would be collecting your bounty right now and you would be drawn and courted by Yondo and his Ravagers," Rocket says as the group walks between the Nova crops guards.

"I had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years, I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon," Quill says.

"Halt, what is a raccoon?" Rocket asks.

"What is a raccoon it is what you are stupid," Quill says.

"There is nothing like me, except me," Rocket replies.

"This orb has a really shiny blue sup case arc in the cupboard multifalon sort of vibe, what is it," Quill says.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"So what, what is the orb," Quill says.

"I have no words for a honorless thief," Gamora says.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from a genocidal manic," Rocket says.

"Yeah, I know who you are, anyone with anyone knows who you are," Rocket adds.

"Yeah, we know who you are, you is she," Quill says whispering the last part to me and Groot.

I shrug. "I am Groot," Groot says.

"Yeah, you said that," Quill says.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him," Gamora says as the nova corps guard in front of us presses a few buttons.

The door opens. "I am Groot," Groot says.

"Well that is as fascinating as the first eighty-nine times you told me that, what is wrong with gimmick tree over here," Quill says.

"He don't talk good like me and you, so his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot', exclusively in that order," Rocket says.

"Well I will tell you what, that is going to wear thin, real fast," Quill says.

We walk past an alien who is wearing earth headphones. "Hey, put that away," Quill says and thee blue alien ignores him.

The door starts to slid close. Quill jumps in before the doors close. "Hey, you big blue bastard, take those head phones off, those belong at impound at tap and that player is mine," Quill says.

The blue alien zaps him. "I got a feeling, Blue Swede, nineteen-seventy-three, that song belongs to me," Quill says before the blue alien zaps him again.

Scene change.

A group of people throw fruit at our group. They are screaming horrible stuff at Gamora. "Like I said, she has a rep, a lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons, she will last a day tops," Rocket explains.

"The guards will protect her, right," Quill says.

"They are here to keep us from getting out, they do not care what we do to each other while we are inside," Rocket says.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, all dreams compare to what is behind me," Gamora says.

"Check out the new meat," A blue alien says to Quill.

William runs in front of Quill. "Get away from him," William says.

"William," I shout.

"Look at the pip squeak," the blue alien says as Groot approaches him.

"I could stomp on him, actually, I think I will," the blue alien says.

Groot sticks his fingers up the blue alien's nose causing the blue alien to scream in pain. Groot lifts him up. "Let's make something clear, this one here is our booty," Rocket says pointing at Quill.

"You want to get to him, you go through us, or more accurately, we go through you," Rocket says.

Groot releases the blue alien. Rocket and Groot walk off and me and William follow. "I am with them," Quill says before he follows behind us.

**Please give feedback. Ant-boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, these characters belong to marvel and Dc.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Me, William and Quill couldn't sleep. "Take her damp to the showers, it will be easier to clean up the blood down there," We heard somebody say.

William rushes off of the floor and Quill follows behind him. "Quill, Quill?" Rocket whispers.

I follow the two.

The aliens bash Gamora to the wall. "Gamora, consider this a death sentence, for your crimes against the galaxy," the alien says.

"You dare," Drax says as he enters the room. "You know who I am, yes."

"Drax, the destroyer," The alien says.

William, Quill walk to the doorway with Rocket and me behind them. William walks out from the doorway. "Leave her alone!"

The alien starts to laugh. Drax kneeled next to me. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Leave her alone!"

"What is your name?" Drax asked.

"William."

"Let me tell you a story, once I had a wife and a daughter but Ronan murdered them were they stood and he laughed, she works for him, everyone who helped Ronan needs to burn, she needs to burn."

"No one deserves to die, not even her," William says.

"Go kid, this doesn't concern you," Drax says.

William remembers something his dad had told him. William moves up and punches Drax in the nose. Drax stumbles back from the blow. Drax wipes the blood off of his nose. Drax growls. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" Quill says as he walks out.

I sigh in relief. "Oh c***," Rocket whispers as he face plants.

"If killing Ronan is your true purpose then I don't think this is the best way to go about it," Quill says.

I grab William and tuck him behind me. "Are you not the man this witch attempted to kill?" Drax asks.

"She is hardly the first woman to try and do that to me, look," Quill says before pulling up his shirt to show a stab mark. "This is like from a smoking hot ragack girl, stabbed me with a fork, didn't like me skipping out on our hour sunrise," Quill says before letting go of his shirt. Quill pulls down the collar of his shirt. "Right here a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax, she caught me with a skinny little Lascivarian, who worked in known records, I was trying to get information." I elbow him. Quill lets go of his collar. "You don't care, well here is the point, she betrayed Ronan, he is coming back for her and when he does that's when you do," Quill says before sliding his finger on his throat.

"Why would I put my footer on his throat?"

"What, oh, no, that is a symbol," Quill says copying the symbol. "This is a symbol," Quill says doing the symbol two more times. "For you slicing his throat."

"I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off," Drax says.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is what you do to her right now, you can let her live so Ronan can try to get her and you can attempt your revenge or you can kill her know and Ronan is free to kill more people like he did to your family," I say.

"I like you knife, I am keeping it," Drax says to the alien who has been standing there in silence.

"That was my favorite knife," The alien says but Drax leave none the less.

* * *

"listen, I couldn't care less whether you live or whether you die," Quill says as he follows Gamora.

Gamora stops walking and turns to face Quill. "Then why stop the big guy?"

"Simple, you know where to sell my orb."

"How are we going to sell it when we and it are still here?"

"My friend rocket here," Quill says glancing at Rocket making everyone's glance turn to Rocket. "He has escaped twenty-two prisons."

"Oh, we are getting out and then we are heading straight to Yundo to retrieve your bounty," Rocket says pointing at Quill.

"How much is your buyer willing to pay you for my orb?" Quill asks Gamora.

"Four billion units."

"What?" Rocket asks.

"Holly s***," Quill says.

I nudge Quill. "I am guessing that is a lot?" I ask.

Rocket, Quill and Gamora nod. "That orb is my opportunity to get away from Ronan and Thanos, if you get us out of here I will lead you to the buyer directly and split the profit between the five of us," Gamora says.

"I am Groot," Groot says from inside the bars.

"Sleep for the danger, wake for the money as per f****** usual," Rocket says.

"If we are going to get out of here we are going to have to get into that watch tower and to do that I am going to need a few things," Rocket says as he picks up his lunch tray. Rocket turns to walk to a table. "The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs, I need one."

"Leave it to me," Gamora replies.

"That dude there, I need his prostatic leg," Rocket says.

"His leg?" William asks.

"Yeah, good I don't need the rest of him, he's useless," Rocket says.

"Whatever," I say,

"And finally on the wall back there, you see it?" Rocket asks as everyone turns to look at the device on the wall.

"There is a quarter nix battery behind it, purplish box, green wires, we get into that watch tower, we definitely need it," Rocket explains and Groot sneaks towards the device unnoticed by everyone.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asks.

"Well supposedly these ball bodies find you and the hood girl attractive, so maybe you could work out some sort of trade," Rocket says.

"You must be joking?" Me and Gamora says in unison.

William looks away and tries to ignore someone calling his aunt attractive. He notices Groot at the device.

"No I really mean it, they find you girls attractive," Rocket says.

My face goes white. "No matter what planet I am on, it seems there is only one thing men care about," I sigh in annoyance.

"It is twenty feet up in the air and it is in the middle of the most heavily guarded it is impossible to get up their without being seen," Quill says.

William watches as Groot removes the lid of the device. "I got one plan and that plan requires a f******* quad ex-battery, so figure it out."

Groot starts to try and remove the battery. "I think he just did," William says pointing at Groot.

Everyone looks at Groot. Rocket sees what Groot is doing. "Groot—"

Rocket is interrupted by an alarm going off as Groot removes the battery. Groot shows the battery. "We need to improvise," I say.

"I got the arm band," Gamora says.

"Leg," Quill says getting up.

"I'll help Gamora, keep William safe," I say and Rocket nods.

I leave with Gamora. Rocket groans. Drones fly out and surround Groot. "Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell or we will open fire," A guard says through the speakers.

"I am Groot!"

"Fire," a guard says through the speakers. The drones fire at Groot. Groot knocks one down and then another as the other prisoners run in fear of their lives. "All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."

William ducks under a table and watches. Rocket runs to Groot while dodging the Drones bullets. Rocket crawls up Groot and is now standing on his shoulder. "You idiot, how am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff!?"

Groot's arm turns into a shield made of sticks and he shields himself and Rocket with his shield. Groot knocks the drone which firing at him with his shield out of the air. Then Nova corps guards run over with their gun. "Prisoner control, fire on my command!" One of them shouts.

Drax runs at them and slams one at a wall causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground unconscious. The others try to retaliate but Drax grabs another one's guns, pushes it out of the way and attacks the gun's owner. He then throws the gun at a guard a good distance away. The guard he hit with the gun falls to the ground. Drax charges at three more guards. Drax knock the first one out easy. The other one lands a blow that barely affected Drax ad he took him and his friend down swiftly. He picks up one of the guards guns. "Furry little beast," Drax says as he throws a gun to Rocket.

Rocket catches it. "Oh, yeah."

Rocket lets out an onslaught of gun fire.

Me and Gamora run along, dodging the bullets. Three guards are coming at us. Gamora leaps and takes down a guard by kicking him with both of her legs. I run over to a different guard and grab the arm carrying a gun and twist it. I then punch that guard in the face several times, knocking him out. Me and Gamora take them down with ease.

William looks and see a gun on the ground next to him. William grabs it and gets out from under the table. William looks and see a drone and William fires several bullets at it with one hitting and damaging the wing. The drone flies into the wall and smashes into several pieces. William turns to see another one and fire destroying it. "Rocket," Gamora shouts.

Rocket looks at her and she throws him the security band. "Move to the watch tower," Rocket orders.

Groot moves to the watch tower. William drop the gun and follow, carefully so he doesn't get shot. Gamora and me jump to the railing next to the watch tower and Quill runs to the watch tower. Groot grabs the railing and turns himself into a ladder which William, Quill and Rocket climb up. A drone flies in front of William and aims its guns at him. Drax jumps at the drone grabbing it and pulling it to the ground. The drone helplessly fires at the ground as Drax rips the drone in two. "We need all available guards in full combat gear wi-," the guard in the watch tower says into the speakers.

He is interrupted by the doors opening, he turns to see us in the doorway. The guard puts his hand up in surrender. Gamora walks over to the control console. Groot grabs the guard and his hands wrap around the guard. Groot then throws the guard out of the room. Gamora's sees Drax and her attention moves to Drax. "Spare me your foal gaze, woman!"

Gamora turns to look at Quill. "Why is this one here?"

"Because I promised him I would let him stay by your side until he kills your boss and I always keep my promises to when there to muscled out whack jobs who will kill me if I don't," Quill says. He turns to Rocket and gives him the prostatic leg. "Here you go."

"I was just kidding about the leg, I just needed these two things."

"What?" Quill asks

"I thought it would be funny, was it funny, what did it look like with him hoping around," Rocket says laughing a bit.

"I had to transfer him thirty thousand units!" Quill shouts.

Rocket laughs. "Boys, not the time," I say.

"How are we going to leave?" Drax asks.

A drone flies up to the window and fires. "Well he has a plan, right or is that another thing made up?" Quill asks.

"I have a plan, I have a plan," Rocket says.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us of this confinement," Drax says.

"I have to agree with the walking thesaurus, on that one," Quill says.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus," Drax says.

"It is just a metaphor," Quill says.

"His people are completely literal, metaphors are just going to go over his head," Rocket says.

"Nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast and I will catch it," Drax argues.

"I am going to die surrounded with the biggest idiots in the galaxy," Gamora says.

"True that," I say.

"Agreed," William adds.

Nova corps run out with weapons. "Those are some big guns," Quill remarks.

"No, dah," William replies.

"On my command, number one," a nova corps shout before an explosive hits the glass putting cracks all over it.

"Rodent we are ready for your plan," Gamora says.

"Hold on," Rocket replies.

"Number two," the nova corps shout before another explosive hits the glass hits the glass enlarging the cracks on the window.

"I recognize this animal, we roast some over aflame to the, it's flesh is quit delicious," Drax says.

"Not helping!"

"Number three," the nova shouts and another explosive hits and the crack in the window enlarge from the force of the explosion.

"All fire on my command, three, two, one."

Before anyone could fire Rocket plugs two cords together. Suddenly all gravity disappeared except for inside the watch tower. "You turned off artificial gravity for everywhere except here," Gamora says, cracking a smile.

The watch tower disattaches to the object holding it to the ground and the watch tower starts to float. The kill drones attach to the bottom of the watch tower. Rocket use their thruster's to maneuver the ship. "I told you I had a plan." The watch tower crashes through a wall. The drones hit the ground and one by one they break off of the watch tower. The watch tower smashes into a wall causing it to stop. Rocket presses a button that closes the door to the room that Nova corps are in.

"That was a pretty good plan," Quill says. Quill kicks the glass down and we exit the watch tower. Quill runs to the window in the room. "yeah, there it is, get my ship, it is the Milano, it is the orange and blue one over in the corner," Quill says.

We grab our stuff. "The orbs there, let's go," Gamora says to Quill.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait," Quill says.

"What?" Gamora asks.

"That b****** didn't put it back," Quill says.

"Put what back?" Gamora asks.

"Get that to the ship, I will be right back," Quill says.

"Just keep the Milano close by, go," Quill says before running off.

* * *

"How is he going to get to us?" Rocket asks.

"He declined to share that information with me," Gamora replies.

"Well screw this then, I am not going to wait around for some human with a death wish, you got that orb right," Rocket says.

"We can't just leave him," William argues.

"Yes," Gamora says. She searches the bag to find only candy.

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits," Rocket shouts.

"No, we are not leaving without the orb," Gamora says.

We then see a figure flying in our direction.

* * *

Quill crawls out the airlock. He takes his mask off as Drax and me help him up. "This one shows spirit, he will make a ken ally in the battle against Ronan," Drax proclaims. "Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax asks. Quill hands Drax a music player. Drax turns to face Gamora. "You're an imbecile."

* * *

**Please review, follow or make this fanfic a favorite. Ant-boy out**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Rocket hums as he constructs some gadgets with machinery on the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, ranger Rick, what are you doing!?" Quill asks. "You can't take apart my ship without asking me!" Quill bends down to a machine to the ground. "See what is this."

"Don't touch that, it's a bomb," Rocket says.

"A bomb?" I ask.

"Yup," Rocket replies.

"And you leave it lying around?" Quill asks.

"I was gonna put it in a box," Rocket says. Rocket opens up a draw.

"What's a box gonna do?" Quill ask.

"How about this one," Rocket says holding up a rectangular cube covered in wrapping paper.

"No! whoa, hey!" Quill says. "Leave it alone," Quill says as he grabs it and puts it back in the draw before closing the draw.

"Why? What is it?" Rocket asks.

"Shut up," Quill says.

"Hey," Rocket says. Rocket scoffs.

"What is that?" Quill asks.

"That's for if things get really hard core," Rocket says. "Or if you want to blow up moons," Rocket adds.

"No one is blowing up moons," Gamora says.

"You just want to suck the joy out of everything," Rocket says.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates," Quill says.

"We're heading in the right direction for now," Gamora says.

"If we're gonna work together, you might try trusting me a little bit," Quill says.

"And how much do you trust me?" Gamora says.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told what this was," Quill says holding up the cube. "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Quill places the cube down.

"I don't know what it is," Gamora says.

"If it's a weapon we should use it against Ronan," Drax says, picking up the cube.

"Put it down you fool, you'll destroy us all," Gamora shouts.

"Or just you, murderess," Drax says.

"I let you live once, princess," Gamora says, running in front of Drax's face.

"I am not a princess," Drax shouts.

"Guys, cool it, it'll do no good to kill each other, so cool it, don't make me fire tranquilizer arrows," I say.

"We're stuck together until we get the money," Quill says.

"I have no interest in money," Drax says, tossing the orb. Drax walks away

"Great, that means more for the four of us," Quill says. Groot huffs.

"Mmm," Groot murmurs. Quill sighs.

"For the five of us," Quill says. "Partners." Quill shrugs.

"We have ab agreement but I would never be partners with the likes of you, I'll tell the buyer we are on our way and Quill your ship is filthy," Gamora says. Gamora walks up the stairs and into the pilot room.

"Oh she has no idea, if I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting," Quill says.

"Quill you got issues," Rocket says.

"Seriously, I couldn't tell," I mutter sarcastically.

* * *

Scene change, outside Knowhere.

* * *

Rock music played through the air. "Heads up, we're inbound," Rocket shouts from the pilot room.

Quill and me climb up the ladder into the pilot room. When we get up their se see a giant floating head. "Whoa," Quill says.

"What is it?" Drax asks.

"It's called Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being," Gamora explains. "Be wary heading in rodent." "There are no regulations whatsoever here." We enter Knowhere through a hole in where it's eyeball used to be. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull." "The brain tissue, spinal fluid, all rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy." "It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws." We exit the ship and follow Gamora as she walks off.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws, Billy the kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Statos," Quill says.

"John Statos, really?" I ask.

"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit," Drax says.

"Yeah, you should," Quill says.

Kids run over. "Excuse me," one says.

"Watch your wallets," Rocket advises.

"Can you spare any units," another asks.

Groot grows a flower out of his hand and gives it to a one of the kids. "Get out of here," Peter shouts.

We walk forward to this street club looking place. "Your buyer's in there," Rocket asks.

"We are to wait here for his representative," Gamora says.

"This is no respectful establishment; what do you suggest we do while we wait?" Drax asks.

* * *

Scene change, Collector's collection room.

* * *

We enter the room. "Okay, this isn't creepy at all," Rocket says.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection, of fauna, relics and species of all manner," the pink woman says. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the collector," the pink woman says.

"Couldn't have guessed that name," I whisper to Quill.

A man with white hair turns to look at us. He walks over to us. "Oh, my dear Gamora, how wonderful to meet in the flesh," the collector says before kissing Gamora's hand.

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan, we have what we discussed," Gamora says.

"What is that thing there?" the Collector asks looking at Groot.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"I never thought I would meet a Groot," the Collector says as he examines Groot. "You must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass, at the moment of your death, of course."

"He, is not, for sail," I say.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket says.

"That's your pet," Collector says.

"His what!?" Rocket says as he tries to grab his blaster.

I grab his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you," I say, glaring at the collector.

"Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb," Gamora says.

"Very well then, let's see what you brought," the collector says.

Quill grabs out the orb but drops it and I pick it up before it falls to the ground.

"Oh, my new friends, before creation itself, there were six singularities," the Collector explains and holograms appear above us. "Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots, infinity stones." The holograms change to show each infinity stone. "These stones it seems can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength, observe." The collector does hand signals that cause the hologram to show a video of a giant creature with a purple glowing object on his staff. "These carries can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations, like wheat in a field." The hologram shows the giant creature use the purple glowing object to turn an entire planets population to dust.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now," Quill says.

The screen changed to see a group of people holding each other and one also carrying the stone. "Once for a moment a group was able to share the energy among themselves but even they were quickly destroyed by it," the Collector explains and the video shows the group explode. Then a machine cracks the orb open and we see the glowing object that destroyed an entire planet in the hologram. "beautiful." The Collector shakes his arms in pure excitement. "Beyond compare."

"Blah, blah, blah, we're all very fascinated, whitey but we'd like to get paid," Rocket says.

"Wait, isn't anyone else concerned what could happen if the wrong people get their hands on this, an object that can destroy entire civilizations, no one?" I ask.

"How would you like to get paid?" the Collector asks.

"What do you think fancy man? units!" Rocket says.

"Very well then," Collector says. As he digs throw his desk draw. He then notices the pink woman walking towards the stone. "Carina," the Collector says causing the pink woman to look at him. "Stand back."

"I will no longer be your slave!" Carina says. I slot an arrow.

"No," the Collector says running at Carina. Carina grab the infinity stone. The power blasts everyone except Carina back. Carina scream as the stone rips her apart. Explosions blast through the and everyone else runs out of the room. The place explodes. Quill, Gamora, William and me get out from behind cover.

"What the," Quill says.

Gamora runs over to the orb and slams it shut. We walk out of the room.

"How could I think that Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" Gamora asks.

"What do you still have it for," Rocket shouts as he approaches.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Quill says.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket exclaims.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Quill replies.

"We have to bring this to the Nova corps, there's a chance they can contain it," Gamora says.

"Are you kidding me?" Rocket shouts. "We're wanted by the Nova corps, just give it to Ronan!"

"So he can destroy the Galaxy?" Quill asks.

"What are you, some saint all of the sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asks.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Quill replies.

"Peter, listen to me, we cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands, we have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova," Gamora says.

"Right, right, okay, I think you're right or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money," Quill says. "I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view."

"You're despicable," Gamora says. "Dishonorable, faithless." Gamora walks off and I run next to her.

"Let's get that stone to Nova," I say.

We then see an armada of ships. "Oh no," Gamora says.

"At last," Drax exclaims. Drax laughs. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him."

"You called Ronan?" Quill asks.

* * *

**end chapter.**

* * *

**How was that, what should I do for next chapter. please Review and Favoritize. Until next time, Ant-boy out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You called Ronan?" Quill asks. A ship lands.

"Quill, don't you move, boy," A blue man with a red Mohawk shouts.

Quill and Gamora run. The blue man with the red Mohawk runs after them. A blue man in robs comes out of the ship that landed. "Ronan the accuser," Drax shouts at the blue man in robs.

So this is the Ronan guy I have heard so much of, I think. "You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan asks.

"You killed my wife, you killed my daughter," Drax shouts.

Small ships fly off. "It is Gamora, she is escaping with the orb," a blue half cyborg woman shouts. The cyborg woman says something in a different language to the aliens behind her. The aliens move to the space worships and so does Ronan.

"No," Drax shouts. Drax runs at Ronan and attempts to stab Ronan with his blade. Ronan ducks under the blade and Drax runs past him. "Nebula," Ronan says to the blue cyborg female. "Retrieve the orb."

Drax turns around and tries to stab Ronan again but Ronan blocks Drax's attack and knocks Drax to the ground with a push. Nebula gets in the ship and flies off. Drax attempts several more attacks each one dodged by Ronan. Ronan retaliates and punches Drax into a wall knocking Drax out. I notch an arrow and aim it at Ronan. "And you are?" Ronan asks. I release the arrow sending it flying at Ronan. Ronan catches it.

"The name's Speedy," I say. The arrow then explodes in Ronan's hands dazing him. I charge at Ronan and punch him several times. Ronan then attempts to punch me. I spin around and move behind Ronan to dodge his attack. I then grab an arrow and stab it in Ronan's back. I then kick Ronan in the back knocking him backwards. The arrow I stabbed Ronan with sends Electricity which zaps him. Ronan pulls the arrow out and drops it on the floor. I attempt to punch Ronan but he spins around and punches me in the face stopping my attack. I catch myself with my feet. Ronan punches me again and I struggle to stay standing. Ronan grabs me by the neck.

"You are formidable for a terran but like your race you stand no chance against me, lower life form," Ronan says. Ronan throws me and I fall into this yellow liquid.

"Ronan, it is done," I hear Nebula say before everything went black.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

I feel something stab me causing me to wake up. I see Groot towering above me with William by his side. One of the small ships crash land and Rocket walks out of it. "Blasted idiot, their all idiots," Rocket shouts. Drax gets up off the ground and walks towards Groot, William and me. "Quill just got himself captured," Rocket announces. "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to signal handedly take on a frickin' army!" Rocket shouts at Drax. Groot helps me to my feet.

"You're right, I was a fool, all the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss," Drax says. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo, 'my wife and child are dead'," Rocket says.

"Rocket, that is way out of line," I reply giving him a death glare.

"Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody has dead people, it's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" Rocket shouts.

"Come on, Groot, Thea, Ronan has the stone, the only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there," Rocket says.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"Save them? How?" Rocket asks.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

I know that they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravangers around them and there's only three of us!" Rocket replies.

"Four," Drax says as he puts his hand on Groot's shoulder.

"Five," William adds. Rocket groans and turns around. "Aw," Rocket says. Rocket kicks some grass repeatedly. "You're making me beat up grass," Rocket says.

* * *

Scene change, Milano.

* * *

"Attention idiots," Rocket announces over the speaker. "The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer, it's a weapon of my own design, if you don't hand Quill over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one, a very big new one!" Rocket says.

"I ain't buying it," the blue alien with a Mohawk says over the speakers.

"I'm giving you the count of five—" Rocket shouts.

"Two minutes," I say.

Rocket ignores me. "Five, for, three—" Rocket says.

"Rocket, it's me, for god sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" Quill says.

"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" Rocket asks.

* * *

Scene change, Ravanger's ship.

* * *

"That's your plan, we're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless," Rocket says.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Quill replies.

"Not my idea," I say.

"We were only going to blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket replies.

"And how on Earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?" Quill asks.

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically," Rocket says. I roll my eyes.

"I told you to give them a higher count several times," I say.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"They are ungrateful," Rocket says.

"What's important now is we get the Ravangers army to help us save Xandar," Gamora says.

"So we can give the stone to Yond who's just going to sell it to someone worse?" Rocket asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I say.

"We have to stop Ronan," Gamora says.

"How?" Rocket asks.

"I have a plan," Quill says.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket asks.

"Yes," Quill replies.

"First of all you copying me from when I said I had a plan," Rocket says.

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say," Quill replies.

"Secondly, I don't think even believe you have got a plan," Rocket says.

"I have part of a plan!" Quill says.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asks.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere," Gamora says.

"I just saved Quill," Drax says.

"We've already established that destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me," Quill replies.

"When did we establish this?" Drax asks.

"Like three seconds ago!" Quill shouts.

"I wasn't listening. I was think of something else," Drax says. Gamora groans

"She's right, you don't get an opinion," Rocket says. Rocket jumps off of his seat. "What percentage?" Rocket asks.

"I don't know. Twelve percent," Quill replies.

"Twelve percent?" Rocket asks. Rocket breaks into laughter.

"That's a fake laugh," Quill says.

"It's real," Rocket replies.

"Totally fake," Quill says.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my life, because that is not a plan," Rocket says.

"It's barely a concept," Gamora says.

"You're taking their side?" Quill asks.

"Hey, let's see what Quill's got so far and see if we can make it a plan," William says.

"Thank you, William. Thank you, see? William's the only one of you who has a clue," Quill says. "Guys, come on, Yondu is going to be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us. You know what I see? Losers," Quill says. Everyone turns to Quill and I raise an eyebrow. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives, and, usually life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today it is giving us something, it is giving us a chance," Quill says.

"To do what?" Drax asks.

"To give a s***. For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan whips out billions of innocent lives," Quill says.

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible, you're asking us to die," Rocket says. Quill sighs.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Quill says. There's a few seconds of silence,

"Quill," Gamora says. Quill turns around. "I have lived most of life surrounded by my enemies," Gamora says. Gamora stands up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

"You are an honorable man Quill," Drax says. Drax gets up off his seat. "I will fight beside you. And in the end. I will see my wife and daughter again."

I stand up. "I owe Ronan a beating, plus, it would be rude of me to just let my friends die," I say.

Groot stands up. "I am Groot," Groot says.

"I'm gonna help," William says standing up. We all turn to Rocket. Rocket sighs.

"Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway," Rocket says. Rocket stands up. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of Jacka**es standing in a circle," Rocket says.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

"The stone reacts to anything organic, the bigger the target, the bigger the power surge," Gamora explains.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone on the planet's surface and zap, all plants, all animals, Nova corps," Quill says.

"Everything will die," Gamora says.

"So Ronan does not make it to the surface," Quill says. "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then our craft and Yondu's will enter," Quill explains.

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" A Ravanger asks.

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people," Drax says. The Ranger bumps Drax's shoulder and Drax glares at him.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck which I can disable by dismantling the power source," Gamora explains.

"We will make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer, to kill Ronan," Quill says.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it. It will kill you," Gamora says.

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us, hopefully they will believe we're there to help," Quill says.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. That guys eye," Rocket says pointing at a Ravanger with a cybernetic eye.

"No! No! We don't! No, we don't need that guys eye," Quill replies.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being a dumba** like usual," I add.

"Hey!" Rocket shouts.

* * *

**How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Only one or two chapters left but I will eventually do a sequel to this but it won't be out for several months since I will be working on other stories in this fan fiction series. Please comment or follow or something. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Quill, Gamora, Groot, Drax and me are in the Milano, flying above Xandar. An enormous black ship which is curved enters Xandar's atmosphere. The Milano is accompanied by an armada of other ships with very similar structure and two giant red and silver ships which are several times bigger than the Milano but a significantly smaller than the black curved ship. "Fire," Yondu orders over the speaker. The two red and silver ships fire these giant fire balls which fly towards the black curved ship. The fire balls hit a giant force field surrounding the black curved ship. The fire ball covers the energy field, leaving a massive gap. "Covers down! submerge!" Yondu orders over the speakers. All of the space crafts, excluding the black curved ship, fly under the energy field. After they pass the energy field they fly upwards towards the black curved ship.

"Rocket. Hurry!" Quill shouts. Three of the space crafts fly past the rest. Those three get beneath the black curved ship and fire at part of it's wall. Black space crafts come out of the black curved ship. These black space crafts fire green laser blasts at the Milano and others. The black curved ships thrusters brighten as they move towards Xandar faster. The three ships below the black space craft blow up part of the wall of the black curved ships.

"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket shouts through the speakers. The Milano and another ship fly towards the black curved space craft. A debris of a broken ship hits the ship next to ours. That ships engines blow causing it to fall towards the ground.

"Ah. Hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, Boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" Yondu shouts through the speakers. We continue flying towards the black curved ship. Enemy ships fly at us, firing green lasers. Quill pilots the ship to dodge as many as possible. One of the green lasers hits. There were more enemy ships incoming.

"There are too many of them. Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Gamora shouts into the speakers. An armada of yellow and blue ships fly behind us and fire at the enemy ships.

"Peter Quill. This is Debarian Saal of the Nova corps. For the record. I advised against trusting you here," someone from one of the yellow and blue ships says through the speaker.

"They got my 'd***' message!" Quill shouts.

"Prove me wrong," Saal says through the speaker. The Milano flies through the hole that the three ships made in the black curved ship. The Milano barely squeezes through the hole and in doing so we bash against the floor of the black curved ship. The Milano starts to slow down from the friction of the floor.

"Yes!" Drax shouts followed by laughter. Green laser beams fire at us as we skid across the ground. Quill uses the guns on the Milano to fire at the aliens who were firing at us. The Milano starts to slow down. All of the aliens firing at us run away in fear. Several things explode from the Quills onslaught. The Milano comes to a stop. "Yes!" Drax laughs. Everyone besides Drax exhales.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon," Gamora says. I turn to Quill and I raise an eyebrow at him. I sigh before I stop. Quill, Groot, Gamora, Drax and me exit the ship. We march through the dark room.

"I can barely see," Drax says. Groot raises his hand and releases these glowing spores out of his arm. The glowing spores float and spread across the room. "When did you learn to do that?" Drax asks.

"Pretty sure the answers, 'I am Groot'," Quill says. Gamora turns her head to face a pathway.

"The flight deck is three hundred meters this way," Gamora says. Gamora, Quill, Groot, Drax and me walk in that direction.

"I want you all to that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend," Drax says.

"Thanks," Quill replies.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend too," Drax says.

"Mmm," Groot says.

"Terran in ridiculous costume with flying stick, you are my friend," Drax says.

"Thanks, I guess."

"And this Green whore, she too—," Drax says.

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora shouts. Nebula drops from above causing everyone to freeze.

"Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid traitorous—," Nebula says. Nebula was stopped by the sound of an arrow. Nebula feels something pierce her skin. Nebula looks down to see an arrow implanted in her chest and then looks p to see me holding by bow out straight.

"B****, stay away from my friends," I say. Then the arrow explodes, blasting Nebula into a wall. Gamora turns her head to look at us.

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security door," Gamora says.

"Gamora, I'll help," I say. Gamora sighs before nodding. Gamora and me run in one direction and Quill, Drax and Groot head in the opposite. Gamora and me walk into a room to see Nebula glaring at us. Gamora walks over to her sister.

"Nebula, please," Gamora says. Nebula attacks. Gamora dodges. Nebula attacks again and Gamora catches her wrist. Gamora elbows Nebula in the back. Gamora runs to the power core for the security door. Nebula charges at Gamora and zaps her in the back. Gamora falls to the ground. I snag an arrow and aim it at Nebula. Gamora moves backwards but Nebula follows and continues to attack Gamora. After several failed attack Nebula hits Gamora in the stomach knocking her to the ground. I keep my bow aimed at Nebula.

_S***, I can't get a clear shot,_ I think. Gamora grabs out her blade. Nebula's and Gamora's weapons clash. Gamora lands a head-butt on her sister. Then an explosion blows a hole in the wall of the ship. Nebula and Gomora's weapons continue to bash against each other. Gamora is able to land a successful punch to Nebula's face. Nebula then uses her weapon to knock Gamora's blade out the hole in the ship. Nebula hits Gamora in the chest with her weapon. Nebula's weapon then zaps Gamora. Gamora scream in pain. I charge at Nebula and kick her with as much force as I can muster. My kick knocks Nebula off of the ground and she lets go of her weapon and falls out of the hole in the ship. Nebula skids on the side of the ship until she activates a device in her cybernetic arm that hooks her onto the ship. Nebula dangles off of the ship.

"Nebula!" Gamora shouts. Gamora extend her hand towards Nebula. "Sister help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy."

"I know you're both crazy," Nebula replies.

"No!" Gamora shouts. Nebula smashes her robotic hand with her non-robotic hand causing it to fall off and Nebula falls off of the ship. Nebula falls onto another ship. Gamora walks over to the power core to the security door and smashes it open. Gamora then pulls a cord. I fire several arrows at the roof which explode leaving a hole which Gamora and me jump through. I fire an arrow at one Ronan's servants. The other one turns to me and aims his laser gun at me but Drax runs up to him a stabs him in the back with a knife. Quill walks over to face Ronan as he holds a giant device on his chest. Ronan turns to face us. The machine Quill is carrying fires a missile at Ronan. It hits Ronan in the center of the chest and the room is covered by the light of the explosion.

"You did it!" Drax exclaims. The dust in the room disappears for us to find Ronan standing in front of us, unscathed. Ronan aims his hammer which is holding the infinity stone and spins the hammer. An energy beam comes out of the hammer which blasts Quill, Gamora, Groot, Drax and me to the ground. Drax quickly recovers and leaps up off the floor. Drax charges at Ronan and letting out a scream. Ronan easily catches Drax and holds him by the throat. Then we see a ship that has Rocket piloting approaching, coming closer and closer and closer.

_No, that's too close,_ I think. The Milano smashes into the window of the ship. I jump behind cover. The ship then hits Ronan, Drax, Groot, Gamora and Quill. The ship stops moving and I now in ruble. Quill, Gamora, Groot and me get out from under the ruble. I see Rocket and William approaching. William runs over and hugs me. I hug back. Gamora grabs an unconscious Drax and pulls him towards the rest of the group. The ship starts to fall apart. Vines grow out of Groot and create a protective bubble around us.

"No Groot. You can't. You'll die. Why are you Doing this? Why?" Rocket asks. A vine comes out of Groot rubs against Rockets face.

"We are Groot," Groot says. The ship then crashes.

* * *

**This book is coming to an end. The next chapter should be its final. I hope you've enjoyed this. Until next time Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I hear pop music. I get up off of the ground. I sigh. I hear a moan from Gamora as she gets up and a groan from Quill. "I called him an idiot," Rocket says holding some of Groot's remains. People walk over. We see Ronan emerge from the ruble. The people start to whimper. "You killed Groot," Rocket shouts. Rocket screams as he runs at Ronan. Ronan uses his hammer to blast Rocket to the ground.

"Behold. Your guardians of the galaxy," Ronan exclaims. I see Rocket digging through the ruble, searching for something. "What Fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and….," Ronan says.

"Blah, blah, blah," I say. _I need to buy Rocket more time, _I think.

"His fa…..," Ronan says.

"Chitty, chat, chitty, chat," I say. Ronan blasts me into a wall.

"Father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation us at hand," Ronan announces. Ronan lifts his hammer above his head. Ronan says something in his native language.

"Oh child, things are gonna get easier, oh child, things are gonna get brighter," Quill sings. "Listen to these words," Quill says. Gamora tilts her head. "Oh child, things are gonna get easier, oh, thigs I'll get brighter." "Now bring him down hard!" Quill breaks into a dance.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asks.

"Dance off, bro. Me and you," Quill says. Quill does a few more dance moves before reaching his hand out to Gamora. "Gamora." Gamora shacks her head. "Subtle. Take it back," Quill says before doing a few more dance moves.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asks.

"I'm distracting you, you bid t*** blossom," Quill says. Ronan hears a noise and turns to see, Drax holding the missile launcher that Quill used on Ronan before. Rocket crosses two wires and a missile is fired out of the missile launcher and hits Ronan's hammer. Quill jumps towards the infinity stone. Both Quill and Ronan try to grab the stone but Quill is just the smallest amount faster.

"No!" Gamora shouts. A wind cyclone surrounds Quill that blasts Ronan away from him. Quill who is now on the floor rolls around in pain whilst scream. Quill manages to get off the floor. Quills skin starts to burn off. "Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora shouts as she extends her hand to Quill. "Take my hand!" Quill grabs Gamora causing her skin to start to burn off too. Drax pushes through the cyclone and places his hand on Quill's shoulder. Drax's skin starts to burn off. I grab Gamora's shoulder and my sin starts to burn off. Rocket grabs Drax's finger and he starts to burn too. William grabs Rocket and starts to burn as well. Slowly the burning starts to stop.

"You're mortal! How?" Ronan shouts.

"You said it yourself, B****. We're the Guardian of the Galaxy," Quill says. Ronan raises his hands threateningly. Quill opens his hand which is holding the stone and it lets out a stream of energy that hits Ronan. Ronan starts to float as his skin melts off from the pure power of the energy beam. Ronan explodes into a purple energy and then fades into nothing. Gamora uses her free hand to put the stone into a container. The energy surrounding us slowly disappears.

"Today's been….. Interesting," William says. I sigh.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show," Yondu says as he approaches with his men behind him. Yondu lets out a chuckle. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." Quill puts the container holding the infinity stone behind his back.

"Peter, you can't. Peter," Gamora pleads.

"You got to reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova corps," Peter says.

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yondu says.

"You sure about that?" I ask. Yondu glares at me. Yondu then reveals his flying arrow and turns back to Quill.

"But I sure as hell ain't one," Yondu says. "Hand it over, son." Quill pulls out a container. Quill glances at Gamora before turning back to Yondu. Quill hands the containment orb to Yondu. Yondu laughs. Yondu signals his men to leave. Yondu begins to walk away.

"Yondu," Quill says making Yondu turn around. "Do not open that Orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Yondu points at Quill with a smile on his face. Yondu then turns back and walks to his ship. Yondu laughs.

* * *

Time skip.

Yondu's ship flies off. "He's going to be so p***ed when he realizes I switched out the Orb on him," Quill says. Quill reveals the real Orb. Gamora chuckles.

"He was gonna kill you, Peter," Gamora says.

"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had," Quill says. Gamora holds Quill's hand.

"No. He wasn't," Gamora says. I see Rocket sniffing as he holds Groot's remains. Rocket then breaks into sobbing. William sits down next to Rocket. William puts his hand on Rocket's shoulder. Rocket lets out a sigh.

* * *

Scene change.

"Why would you even know this?" Quill asks.

"When we were arresting you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system. So we had it checked out," Officer Dey says.

"I'm not Terran?" Quill asks.

"You are half Terran," Nova Prime says. "Your mother was of earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before."

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone as long as you did," I say. We heard the door open.

"Your friends have arrived," Nova Prime announces. "On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you follow Dennarian Dey." Nova Prime points at Dey. "He has something to show you."

"Thank you, Nova Prime," Quill says. Gomora, Quill, Drax and me follow Dey outside.

"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them," Gamora says.

"Yes," Drax replies. "Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's truly Thanos I need to kill." We walk outside to see the Milano.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could," Dey says.

"Wow," Quill says. Gamora steps forward and examines the ship from a closer view. "I." Quill turns to look at Dey. "Thank you."

"I have a family," Dey says. "They're alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Dey, I need to ask for a favor," I say. I pull out a photo. "This my brother. My nephews father." I point at William. "We got separated, we don't even know if he's alive, if you or anyone in Nova Corps see him, could you take me to him or something?"

"Sure," Dey says.

"Question," Rocket says. "What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?"

"You will be arrested," Dey says.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asks.

"It's still illegal," Dey says.

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" Rocket asks. I roll my eyes and Gamora chuckles. "What are you laughing at?" Rocket asks. Gamora taps Rocket on the back and walks off signaling him to follow. Rocket follows. "Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" Drax asks.

"That's….. That's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So….. also illegal," Dey says.

Hmm," Drax says before walking off.

"What about Vigilantism?" I ask.

"It's illegal as well," Dey says. I sigh. I walk off.

"They'll be fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em," Quill says.

"You?" Dey asks. Quill turns to look at the Milano.

"Yeah. Me," Quill says.

* * *

Scene change.

"What should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Quill asks.

"We'll follow you're lead, Star-Lord," Gamora says. Quill crack a smile.

"Bit of both," Quill says.

* * *

**That is officially the last chapter of the story. There will be a sequel but it won't come out for a while. Until next time, Ant-Boy out.**


	7. not a chapter, notification

**Notification, not a chapter**

**A new story, spinoff, Arrow and the SHIELD is released. Oliver is joining the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the first season on wards. Please read. Also, I will not be continuing this story but instead will do spinoffs and sequels. please continue reading and enjoy. Until next time, Ant-boy out**


	8. notification

**Notification, not a chapter**

**New spinoff story is out. 'Killer Frost and Deathstroke Winter soldier'. Killer Frost and Deathstroke are both joining Captain America for an action packed adventure. It will be in Flash and Captain America crossovers. Please read. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
